Light and Dark: Flames Of Hope
by Rise-And-Rise-Again
Summary: Doused in depression over Zelda's marriage, Link is confronted by Nera, princess of a realm he thought only exsisted in legend. Now he must team up with his dark side to save her people. LinkXNera. Some yaoi


_**Author's Note: Ok so I have started another one T.T. I know I'm like ADD but can you blame me? Oh well I'm praying you guys like this story sense none of you have reviewed any of my others ones except Hunted. Oh well, R&R. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda series. All rights remain with Nintendo. **_

_**Warning: Rated M just to be safe. Rating due to adult themes, language, and violence. Also some yaoi in upcoming chapters so if you no likey then don't read. **_

XX

Rays from the full moon danced over the ground as she moved through the old town. Everyone was asleep in their homes; only a few candles were lit in the windows. Walking through the empty streets she found the building she was looking for; a hotel in the back alley of the main street. Pulling her hood closer over her face she opened the door. Candle light flooded out of the door as she entered slowly.

The interior consisted of wooden chairs and tables, a bar off to the left, and stairs on the right. She moved slowly trying to appear at Hylian as possible. She sat at the empty bar and placed her hands in her lap.

The bartender stepped over to her; placing the rag he held in his hand on his shoulder. "What will ya have?" The Hylian asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Water…please." She nibbled on her bottom lip as the bartender got her drink ready. The sound of running footsteps outside the door caught her attention. She turned her head toward the door and frowned slightly.

"Guards." The bartender said. "Probably found another Nightwalker." He said as he placed a glass filled with water in front of her.

"Night-walker?" She asked hesitantly, breaking the word into two.

The man nodded. "Yeah, some say there from the Dark Realm and that they came here by some evil sorcerers biding." He shrugged his large shoulders. "I think their just some kids dressed up all fancy like, going around trying to get attention and cause trouble." He sighed slightly and picked up a glass from the shelf and looked into it. "If only _he _could fix this…though we've asked so much of him in the past."

She frowned. "I take it by _him _you mean…the Hero of Time?" She asked.

The man looked at her warily. "Yeah. He returned from his advances north after the war. But he didn't know the princess had gotten married to that fancy smancy prince from over the sea. Guess ya could say he's gone into a bit of a depression." He shook his head.

Her frown turned into a scowl. "Can you tell me which room is his?"

The bartender blinked and nodded. "Room three on the right. You a friend of his?" She was already headed toward the stairs once the last word left his mouth.

She smiled slightly. "I guess you could say that." She pushed her hood down to reveal dark silk hair that reached the middle of her back. She turned her head and smiled, her amber eyes gleaming with a hint of red. "Guess you could say we're real old friends."

XX

Link laid there in on the bunk bed in the room he'd rented for a few nights. He took another swig of liquor from the bottle he'd gotten from the bar. She was married…to a prince… "How could I have not have known she was going to get married to a rich prince. That's what princesses did. They grow up and get married and rule kingdoms." He sighed. "A princess would never marry an outcast like me."

"Is that any way for the Hero of Time to speak?" A feminine voice said from his door.

Link looked up to find a woman standing at the door. She was three inches shorter than him and had long black hair and bright almost red eyes. "Who are-"

"Now's not the time to ask that question." She said as she stepped into the room. "Now's the time to ask who are _you_?"

He frowned. "You just said it. I'm the great _Hero of Time_." He sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. "Not great enough for her though…" He muttered.

The strange woman chuckled. "Nope, you're more than just the Hero of Time." She said as she skipped over to him. She sat next to him on the bed. "You're Link, the great man who fought evil and darkness for years." She snorted. "And look at you, sitting here getting drunk just because one princess got married." She stood and crossed her arms over her chest. Blue, gold, and red bracelets cuffed her left wrist and a brown band with one blue, one green, and one red stone embedded in it was worn on her right. Green and black tattoos lined her left arm and disappeared under her sleeve.

Link growled softly. "She wasn't just any princess." He stood. "She's princess Zelda." He looked down at his hand. "She was…the one."

The woman snorted. "If she was _the one_ then she wouldn't have married that guy from across the water now would she?" She planted her hands on her waist, her cloak being pushed back to reveal a black shirt with no right sleeve, black shorts, and brown calf high boots. Her shirt was low cut and revealed more tattoos across the top of her left breast. "Get focused and get up. I need your help and you are of no use to me if you don't pull your head out of your ass and _stand up_!" The woman said sternly.

Link looked up at her. "What do you mean 'my help'? Who are you?" He asked.

The woman looked at him and smiled softly. "My name is Nera. I'm the princess and ruler of the Dark Realm."

XX

_**End Note: Okey dokey so ya like so far? Hope ya do. Please R&R and tell me what ya think! Thank you for your time. **_


End file.
